


Collide

by sciencefictioness



Series: Thrice Shy [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Camboy Genji, Camboy Jesse, Come Eating, M/M, Musician Lúcio, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: The past three weeks have passed agonizingly slow, but waiting for Jesse and Genji to show up when they are already so close is a fresh sort of misery.  He’s getting messages from time to time— a selfie of them both at the airport with Reinhardt fighting a grin in the background, pictures of the city as they pass it by.Jesse has been to Brazil before, but he came in fast and left out bloody.  Didn’t get a chance to do much sightseein', and Lúcio is sure that’s an understatement, but he doesn’t ask any more questions.They all have their scars, and their stories, and they’ll share them when they’re ready.  Genji has never been anywhere in South America, and he’s excited in a way that feels contagious, even from miles away.  The grin he’s wearing in the pictures he’s sending is gleeful.Lúcio wants to kiss it off his mouth.





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanPineapplePen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPineapplePen/gifts), [ShanBlackRX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanBlackRX/gifts).



The tour finishes up with a bang. Lúcio isn’t sure if Detroit is an especially good crowd, or if he’s just glad everything is over.

He sleepwalks back to Brazil— drifting off with his head leaning against the window of a car, startling awake at the airport to fumble his way on board a plane. Overlay, flight delay, rinse, repeat.

Home is always more beautiful after he’s been away, and this time is no different. Lúcio spends three days mostly in bed, tired enough that he can’t even be nervous about what’s coming. About  _ who’s  _ coming.

Not at first anyway. 

Now, though.

Now Lúcio’s bouncing his left foot. Tapping out a rhythm on his thighs. Letting out impatient sighs. After a while he groans and reaches up to sink his hands into his dreadlocks. Tugs a little, all impotent frustration. 

Then he shakes himself and starts all over again. 

It would be easier if he had an outlet for the restless energy building in him, but all there is for Lúcio to do is wait. His house is immaculate, his kitchen stocked with food, closet piled high with what is probably an excessive number of gifts. It isn’t his fault.

He’s never done things halfway, and he’s not going to start now. Jesse and Genji are finally on their way in from Galeão. Lúcio would rather have gone with his driver to pick them up, but he didn’t know if he’d be able to make himself wait in the car, and going inside to meet them was out of the question.

Airports in general are bad for Lúcio as far as being mobbed by fans is concerned, but Galeão is worse than most. It’s not that people are expecting him there, exactly, but he’s definitely in context. He might slide past crowds with nothing more than a few lingering glances in other places, but it isn’t so easy in Rio. Ducking paparazzi in an airport might end up being an inevitable part of Jesse and Genji’s future, but things don’t have to start out that way, so Lúcio stays home. Bites his nails, and wanders aimlessly from room to room before flouncing back down on the couch again.

The past three weeks have passed agonizingly slow, but waiting for Jesse and Genji to show up when they are already so close is a fresh sort of misery. He’s getting messages from time to time— a selfie of them both at the airport with Reinhardt fighting a grin in the background, pictures of the city as they pass it by. 

Jesse has been to Brazil before, but he came in fast and left out bloody.  _ Didn’t get a chance to do much sightseein',  _ and Lúcio is sure that’s an understatement, but he doesn’t ask any more questions. 

They all have their scars, and their stories, and they’ll share them when they’re ready. Genji has never been anywhere in South America, and he’s excited in a way that feels contagious, even from miles away. The grin he’s wearing in the pictures he’s sending is gleeful.

Lúcio wants to kiss it off his mouth.

When he gets a picture of his own house with a string of exclamation points, Lúcio’s stomach does something unpleasantly complicated before settling. It isn’t a long walk to the front door— Lúcio’s house is nice enough, but it’s nothing palatial. He’s bouncing on the balls of his feet when the door swings open, Reinhardt holding it open to let Jesse and Genji inside. They’re a little ragged from traveling. Genji’s clothes are wrinkled, and Jesse has bags under his eyes. Their hair is wet from showering on the plane. 

Lúcio only knows because he got a snap of that, too— the two of them shoved into the miniscule first class shower stall together, both of them dripping, condensation fogging the mirror behind them.

He’s sure they had an argument about carrying their own bags, but Reinhardt has them all looped over one arm, which meant they lost just like everyone always did. They have a lot of luggage, and Lúcio tries not to read into it. How much they’d brought.

How long they’d stay.

There’s a drawn out moment of silence when they see him standing there, slow smiles and warmth crawling through him like fire. Lúcio’s cheeks are hot. His chest throbs. 

Then Genji laughs loud and closes the distance between them in an instant, arms around Lúcio as he squeezes tight. He buries his face in Lúcio’s shoulder, nuzzling through his dreadlocks until he finds skin underneath. 

Genji presses a kiss there. Makes a little noise like it hurts.

“Missed you,” he says, whisper quiet. Lúcio reaches up to bury a hand in his hair.

“Missed you too, beautiful.”

They both pull back, staring. Genji hesitates, then makes another noise, and leans down to kiss him.

It’s everything their first kiss was, but there is much more of it. Genji presses in, and in, and in, licking at Lúcio’s tongue and cradling his face in both hands. He’s walking them both backwards, like he’s trying to find a wall to push Lúcio against but doesn’t want to open his eyes.

_ Finally, _ Lúcio thinks; Genji is warm and solid in his arms, Jesse by their side. Not something he’s paying for. There’s no buying the things Lúcio wants from them— the warmth in his chest and the fire in his blood and twisting nerves in his stomach. 

Genji whines into his mouth, kisses so eager it feels like he’s trying to swallow him. On and on, Genji’s hand easing just under the hem of his shirt, fingertips slipping into the waistband of his shorts.

Then Lúcio remembers Reinhardt is right there, arm full of bags, waiting on Lúcio to tell him what to do with them. He breaks away, face burning even hotter, to find Rein studiously staring at the ceiling.

“Oh uh… you can put their bags in the guest room, if you don’t mind? Then you’re good to go.” 

Lúcio has already given him the rest of the night off, which Reinhardt teased him endlessly about. He lives in a guest house on the property, just in case Lúcio needs him, but right now the last thing he wants is Rein wandering in on them all. 

He pays him really well, but not well enough for that.

No one gets paid well enough for that.

Reinhardt smirks but doesn’t say anything else, slipping past Lúcio and Genji and heading towards the stairs. He’s barely taken a half-dozen steps when Genji is in Lúcio’s space again, head tilted to the side.

“Is that where we’re staying?” Genji asks, brushing his nose against Lúcio’s, pressing a deceptively chaste kiss to his cheek. “The guest room?” 

Lúcio can’t remember how to speak for a moment.

“Uh, I… I mean. You can sleep anywhere you like, it’s up to you.” 

Genji’s mouthing down his jaw, and licking over his throat.

“What if I’d like to sleep in your bed?” Genji slides his hands down Lúcio’s body, curling an arm around his waist, the other clutching at the back of his shirt. “Fuck, I can’t believe you’re finally  _ right here,  _ and you’re really  _ mine.  _ I don’t want to take my hands off you.”

“Greedy,” Jesse says, and coaxes Lúcio’s face up and to the side, leaning down closer. Lúcio goes easily, lips already parted, but Jesse pauses just before their mouths touch.

“Jesse,” Lúcio says, more breathlessly than he’d like, unsure if it’s a greeting or if he’s begging already.

“Hey sweetheart.”

Lúcio smiles again, and lets that wash over him.

Gorgeous. Sweetheart. He’s heard it before but it’s different like this, with both of them reaching out to touch. His boyfriends. His partners. 

It’s enough to steal the air from his lungs, even before Jesse takes it for himself.

Jesse kisses slowly, extricating Lúcio from Genji’s arms and pulling him in. Lúcio’s standing on his toes, and still Jesse has to bend, curving down to meet him. 

He runs his hands over Lúcio’s hips, then curls them around Lúcio’s thighs and lifts him up. It’s effortless— Lúcio makes a noise of surprise into Jesse’s lips, scrambling to lock his ankles behind his back. Once he settles into place against Jesse, arms around his neck, things are easier. Lúcio doesn’t have to stretch, doesn’t have to worry about his knees giving out underneath him. 

Jesse would have caught him, Lúcio knows.

Jesse starts walking but it’s impossible to pay attention with teeth nipping his bottom lip, their tongues spilling together as they head through the archway and into the living room. Lúcio makes a sound that’s embarrassingly close to a whimper, fingers tangling in Jesse’s hair, just barely resisting the urge to tug.

It’s Jesse who finally pulls away, digging his fingers a little deeper into Lúcio’s thighs, massaging at them. Good with his hands.

Not that Lúcio didn’t know that already. They’re in the middle of the room, afternoon sun shining through the wooden blinds. Jesse glances around— Genji is watching them, smiling with heat in his eyes.

“Alright then, baby. You wanna give us the tour first?”

Lúcio breathes in, holds it, one, two, three. Lets it all go, and shakes his head.

Honesty. Honesty is important.

“Not… especially?” Lúcio tucks his face into Jesse’s shoulder to steel himself. “God, there’s so much I wanna do with you guys, and  _ for  _ you guys, and I had all these dinner date plans and things to show you but right now I just wanna take you both to bed and lay down and have you there with me.” 

He didn’t mean to be quite  _ that  _ honest, but they have a way of making him act impulsively.

Recklessly. It’s served them well so far, he’s gotta admit.

Jesse and Genji are both quiet, communicating wordlessly again, reading in one another things that Lúcio can’t yet comprehend. It’s a recurring theme with the two of them but it drags on longer than Lúcio expects, and he starts to feel self conscious, gnawing on his bottom lip.

“Too much?” Lúcio asks hesitantly, and they both look back at him in unison, gazes gone blatantly predatory.

_ “Definitely  _ not too much. We been dyin’ to get you between us. You just gotta let us know if things are moving too fast, alright?”

Lúcio licks over his bottom lip, eyes flitting from Jesse to Genji and back again.

“My bedroom is up those stairs, last door on the left. Right now, with you two? There’s no such thing as too fast for me.”

Genji groans, and Jesse takes the stairs two at a time, neither of them sparing so much as a glance for the rest of Lúcio’s house. There are things he’ll enjoy showing them later— Genji will probably be excited to see the little studio tucked downstairs where he works sometimes, and the pool sounds infinitely more inviting now that the two of them will be swimming alongside him. All that can wait.

Jesse whistles out a low note as he carries Lúcio into the bedroom. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen already in the background of their video chats here and there, but Lúcio supposes it’s more impressive in person. Cool stone floors, low plush couches, a lot of open space. The view outside his balcony is breathtaking, lush green landscape up close, the city sprawling out further in the distance.

The only feature Lúcio is concerned with at the moment is his king size bed, which Jesse deposits him on carefully with a chaste kiss to his temple. He’s about to protest— he’s been in this bed all by himself for long enough, he’ll pull Jesse down with him if he needs to— but Jesse just kicks off his boots, shucks his shirt, socks, and jeans, and climbs in after him.

Genji is in his space again before Jesse reaches him, guiding Lúcio down onto his back and straddling his hips. He’s already mostly undressed, too, which Lúcio is definitely not going to complain about, sliding his palms over Genji. His stomach, his chest, his biceps, exploring places he’s only dreamed of touching before now. Genji shivers under Lúcio’s hands, looking down at him with a dazed expression.

Like he can’t believe it’s really happening. Like it’s too good to be true.

Lúcio can’t help but kiss him.

He leans up and brings their mouths together, hands moving around to Genji’s back to trace over the expanse of his tattoo. It doesn’t feel any different than the rest of his skin, but Lúcio has spent enough time looking at it to know where it is; the curves of its body, the sharp white teeth, the curving black claws. Genji doesn’t flinch as Lúcio runs his fingers over old scars. He lingers on them, presses into them— wants to learn them by touch, instead of just by sight. 

Wants to put his mouth on them, but that would mean he had to stop kissing Genji, and he isn’t ready to do that just yet.

Except then there’s a hand on his cheek, easing them apart, and Jesse’s lips are on his instead. Lúcio whines as Jesse coaxes his mouth wider, and wider, until his jaw aches with how thoroughly Jesse kisses him. Both their hands are moving over him— Genji’s are slipping under his shirt. Jesse is cupping his cheek, thumb rubbing back and forth over his jaw. It’s already dizzying; both of them touching him, skin on skin on skin. 

Then Genji puts his mouth on Lúcio’s throat, licking at his pulse, teeth scraping. He seals his lips over it and sucks, and Lúcio arches up off the bed, grinding into Genji with a groan. He’s hard already, but Genji and Jesse are too, and he refuses to be embarrassed. 

They’ve watched him jack off before, seen him come over his fingers, listened to him call their names. Jesse pulls back with a grin, Genji slowly rucking Lúcio’s shirt up higher on his stomach, the tips of his fingers teasing under the waist of his shorts.

“S’it been awhile baby? You been waitin’ on us?” 

There’s no shame in it. No shame in him. Lúcio nods, hips rolling into Genji, head thrown to the side to give him room for his endless string of kisses. 

“Yeah, it’s… months before I found your channel, at least. Dry spell, and then you guys spoiled me for anyone else.”

Jesse looks surprised, like he hadn’t really expected that, then runs a thumb over Lúcio’s bottom lip.

“Oh, sweetness. We’re gonna take such good care of you, I promise.”

Genji hasn’t stopped lavishing attention on Lúcio’s throat. There are going to be bruises when he’s done, scattered patches of vivid red for days and days. 

He’s spent over a year looking at them on Genji, on Jesse. Watching Jesse suck them into place on the inside of Genji’s thighs. Watching Genji lick messy and sharp over Jesse’s chest. Watched them form, and darken, and fade away over the course of their conversations. Genji sends Lúcio pictures of them, sometimes— head tilted to the side and lip in his teeth, eyes shining.

Lúcio has all of them saved in his phone. His gallery is nothing but sunsets, and animals, and Jesse, and Genji. 

Now he doesn’t have to watch from thousands of miles away, wishing there were bruises in his skin. Wishing they could mark him on the outside, instead of just leaving heat in his blood.

Wishing he could look in a mirror and see Jesse and Genji there, instead of just feeling them.

Now he’s got Genji moving from place to place on his throat, doing his damndest to leave a trail in his wake. Jesse starts working on the other side— under his jaw, in the curve of his shoulder, nosing under the collar of his shirt. He tugs it to the side, humming like he’s pleased when a shiver runs through Lúcio.

Genji kisses his way down Lúcio’s collar bones before taking hold of his shirt in both hands and glancing up at him.

“Can I take this off?”

Lúcio nods sits up as much as he can, pinned between them as he is, and lets Genji slip his shirt off over his head. He falls back down on the bed afterwards, and Jesse and Genji both take a moment to run their hands appreciatively over his chest and stomach. Genji wastes no time kissing his way down Lúcio’s chest, tugging on his shorts.

“What about these?” Genji asks, and Lúcio breathes out rough, and nods again, lifting his hips to make things easier. 

Together they work them off, briefs going along with them, until Lúcio is laid completely bare underneath them. A wave of shyness washes over him, and Lúcio fights down the urge to cover himself with his hands as it swells, and then passes. He knows how he looks, spends hours and hours every week maintaining it, and they’ve seen him naked. Told him he’s beautiful, that they can’t wait to get their hands on him.

_ Oh, the things we’re gonna do to you, sweetheart. _

Jesse’s moves lower and presses kisses to the tattoo on Lúcio’s bicep, palming his pectoral. He runs his thumb in circles over Lúcio’s nipple, and Lúcio arches into it, thighs falling wider as Genji settles between them. 

Genji palms his thighs and squeezes, sliding them higher, stopping just short of his cock. Lúcio’s painfully hard now, foreskin pulling back from his crown, slit shining with fluid. 

Genji nuzzles against the length of him, one hand holding him in place, and Lúcio swears.

“You doin’ alright there, dollface?” 

Lúcio groans, and nods, fingers sinking into Genji’s hair of their own volition. It’s softer than he remembers. Softer than it has any right to be.

Lúcio is going to press his face into it tonight, breathe it in while he sleeps.

He thinks of Jesse pressed in behind him, and Genji in his arms, and shivers again.

“Yeah I- fuck, I’m doing great, just- this isn’t gonna take long. ‘M a little embarrassed.”

Jesse reaches down and wraps his hand around Lúcio’s cock, leaning in close to kiss his jaw as he strokes him slow. Genji looks up at him with a smile, head pillowed on Lúcio’s thigh.

“You can come twice for us, though, can’t you baby?” Jesse murmurs into his cheek, lips wet from kissing him. “More’n that, I bet. We’re real thorough, ‘n we got time.”

Then Jesse feeds Lúcio’s cock into Genji’s mouth, Genji watching him intently as his lips stretch, sinking down to take in every inch of him. He does it effortlessly, throat opening like it’s nothing at all— Lúcio knows it’s easy for Genji, has watched him take Jesse time and time again, but seeing it is nothing compared to this.

Lúcio jerks all over, mouth falling open as Genji swallows around him. Jesse chuckles low in his ear.

“Feels nice, yeah?” 

Lúcio tries to answer, but just makes a helpless sort of noise instead as Genji starts moving up and down on him in a lazy rhythm. He hollows his cheeks, sucking as he pulls almost all the way off, tongue working around Lúcio when he sinks down. Jesse laughs again, rubbing his hands in soothing circles over Lúcio’s chest.

“You come whenever you like sweetheart. We’ve been wanting to taste you for a long time now.”

Lúcio almost comes right then. Has to steady himself and breathe through the feeling, heat coiling in him and threatening to snap. Genji’s making sounds as he moves, appreciative little whimpers that Lúcio can feel on his skin. His eyes are mostly black, cheeks flushed pink, fingers massaging at Lúcio’s thighs. He’s rocking his hips, grinding down against the mattress.

Like having Lúcio in his mouth is too much for him, and he can’t help but react. 

Lúcio wants to tell him how good it feels, wants to praise him, but every time he tries to speak he ends up making incoherent noises instead. It’s wet and tight and hot and Genji is so eager that it makes Lúcio’s insides twist, makes his heartbeat go stuttery and erratic. 

Genji wants him with an intensity that Lúcio needed to see to understand. Needed to feel, needed to hear. 

Genji wants him just like Lúcio wants Genji, and it would be frightening if he hadn’t been wanting it so long.

Jesse has been kissing over Lúcio’s collar bones, putting more marks on his throat and shoulders, running greedy hands over his skin. When he reaches his chest he closes his lips around one of Lúcio’s nipples and sucks; Lúcio tangles his fingers in Jesse’s hair and clings. Hold him there, and Jesse huffs a laugh through his nose, and bites down. It’s gentle, more a scraping of teeth than anything else, but it has one of Lúcio’s legs kicking like he’s been electrified.

Genji’s swallowing him like he’s starving and Jesse’s switching to Lúcio’s other nipple and tugging it into his mouth and Lúcio’s eyes want to roll back in his head. He’s being loud, groaning and swearing and making pitiful sounds, but he can’t seem to stop himself. 

After a while Jesse moves lower, mouthing over Lúcio’s abdomen, tongue dragging over the twitching muscles of his stomach. Genji pulls off his cock, and tilts his head. Jesse mirrors him, head tilted in the opposite direction, and then they’re both dragging their mouths down either side of Lúcio’s cock, tongues occasionally brushing together. They slide up again, kissing messily around Lúcio’s crown before moving down again. They go on and on this way, sucking him off together, taking turns palming his sac.

They’re beautiful kissing each other, moving together like this— it’s blatantly pornographic, and it feels even better than it looks. 

Jesse’s fingers slip down behind his balls, spit-slick and gentle as they brush over him, and every muscle in Lúcio’s body locks up at once.

“Oh fuck, fuck…”

Lúcio comes between their lips, and Jesse strokes him through it, milking the last drops into Genji’s open mouth. It’s smeared on their lips, on their faces, pearlescent white on Genji’s tongue. 

He’s still gasping, twitching with the last vestiges of his climax, when they start kissing one another. Jesse licks a stray drop of come off Genji’s chin, and then their mouths come together, filthy and shameless. Jesse’s hands slide under Genji’s briefs, shoving them down as he roughly grabs his ass. Gives it a smack, and they break apart grinning, Jesse wiping some of the mess on Genji’s face away with the heel of his hand.

They waste no time crawling back up the bed, collapsing onto either side of him. Jesse palms Lúcio’s cock— he’s soft, oversensitive. Lúcio jolts at the touch, but Jesse doesn’t do more than press Lúcio’s spent cock against his hip and hold it there. They take turns kissing him; Genji is first, mouth only a little bitter from Lúcio’s come, but he doesn't care. Not with the hungry noises Genji’s making as he grinds idly against Lúcio’s thigh, only easing back when Jesse gently but doggedly demands his share of Lúcio’s attentions.

There are several false stops. Jesse pulls away, only to lean back in to kiss him again, and again. He’s started moving his palm in deliberate circles against Lúcio, and it’s much too soon for him to get hard again, but his body is doing its best nonetheless. When Jesse finally gives him a minute to breathe he’s smiling, looking up and down Lúcio like he can’t quite decide what to do next.

“Alright, sweetheart. How you wanna do this? We ain’t gotta do nothing else, if you don’t want, me and Genji can take care of each other while you watch. Or we can keep takin’ care of you, however you like. Tell us what you want.”

It’s something they’ve been asking him since the beginning, over and over again. 

_ Tell us what you want, tell us how you like it, tell us what to do. _

_ Anything you need, darlin’,  _ and Lúcio has never shied away from it. Genji is always eager to please, and Jesse relishes making other people happy, no matter the situation.

It’s a little harder to say it out loud with both of them staring, legs tangled together as Jesse palms his cock, but his desire is powerful enough to carry him through.

“I uh…” Lúcio trails off, letting out a harsh exhale before looking at Genji. “I wanna eat you out. Open you up and fuck you while… while Jesse fucks me,” he finishes, glancing over at Jesse and biting his lip.

It’s the first thing he wanted from them, and the idea has only gotten stronger and more explicit as time went on— burying his face in Genji, licking him open, sinking into the heat of him.

Feeling Jesse stretch him wide. Having them both in a visceral, overpowering way. Lúcio has thought about it.  _ Dreamed  _ about it. Fantasized, and of all the things they could do together, it’s all he’s going to think about until he gets it.

Jesse squints one eye, looking over at Genji for a moment with a guarded sort of wariness before turning back to Lúcio.

“Not that I ain’t dying to spread you open real nice and fuck you, but you sure about that, baby? Might be better to work up to it. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

He’s not being smug, not being proud— Jesse’s just  _ big,  _ and it’s a legitimate concern. 

This next part is a little harder to say, and he only barely resists the urge to cover his face with his hands.

“I might have uh… bought a toy a while back. Before I went to meet you guys. To uhh… you know. Make sure it wasn’t more than I could handle.”

_ There’s  _ the smugness he was waiting for, spreading over both their faces, smiles wide and amused. Jesse very deliberately grinds himself against Lúcio, unmistakably hard.

“Oh,  _ sweetheart.  _ You been thinkin’ bout this a while, huh?” 

Lúcio sucks air through his teeth, and shoots Jesse a look.

“Like you haven’t,” he says with more bravado than he feels. “Flew halfway around the world to get some of this.” Lúcio gestures at himself, expecting them to tease back, but Jesse just nods.

“Mmmhmm. Woulda gone further if we had to, with you waiting on us.” Lúcio doesn’t know how to respond to that, can’t figure out how to put the tangled emotions in him into words. Jesse continues, grinning again, nosing at Lúcio’s cheek. “Can I see it? This toy you bought.”

Lúcio feesl the heat in his cheeks, and shakes his head.

“Later, okay? You can…” Lúcio swallows, and tries again. “You can use it on me tomorrow, if you want, but right now I just want you guys. Please?”

Jesse kisses him once more, then sits up, taking a moment to brush some stray locs out of his face.

“Anything for you,” Jesse says.

Lúcio knows he means it. Knows they both mean it.

Tries not to let that take him over; Lúcio breathes, and nods, and looks at Genji.

“How do you want me?” Genji asks, already slipping out of his briefs, cock flushed pink at the tip as it pops free and bumps against his stomach. 

Every which way, is what Lúcio thinks, but manages to stop himself from saying. Genji crawls over to Lúcio and wraps his arms around him, peppering his shoulder with chaste kisses. It would be easy to get sidetracked— to fall into Genji again— but Lúcio has plans.

“On… on your hands and knees, for now. But when I fuck you I want to see your face. Wanna be able to kiss you.”

Genji brushes the tips of their noses together, kissing him once before positioning himself. He lifts his hips high in the air, shoulders flat against the bed with his face turned to one side. It’s devastating enough already, all of Genji on display, scars and tattoos and so much skin. 

Then he reaches back and takes hold of his ass with both hands, spreading himself open. Lúcio swears under his breath and tries to move closer, only to have Jesse stop him with a hand on his face.

“You tell me if I need to slow down, alright?” Lúcio nods, but Jesse doesn’t let go. “Promise?”

Jesse doesn’t want to hurt him, doesn’t want to push him. Lúcio kisses him again, because he has to; there’s no other choice.

“Promise,” he says, and it must be enough for Jesse, because he lets him go. 

Jesse gets off the bed entirely to rummage around in Lúcio’s bedside drawer. He already knows where the lube is, has seen Lúcio reach for it enough times to remember.

Familiar with dozens of little things around Lúcio’s house, in Lúcio’s life. His habits, his routines, his preferences.

Lúcio doesn’t let himself get lost in that train of thought, warm and inviting though it might be; Genji is warmer, and more inviting, and Lúcio wants to taste him.

He kneels between Genji’s calves, trailing his hands up Genji’s thighs and easing them under Genji’s own. Genji lets his hands drop down, and Lúcio palms his ass, fingers digging deep.

“Genji,” he says trailing off as he kneads his ass in a circular motion, pulling with his thumbs to expose him even further.

“Lúcio,” Genji replies, slightly amused; a smile in his voice.

“You’re fucking  _ beautiful,  _ Genji.”

Genji breathes out heavily, and makes a sound Lúcio doesn’t know how to classify. Something between a whine and a sigh.

The kind of sound he makes when Jesse has worked him to the breaking point, and past it, and he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

The kind of sound he makes when he’s ready to fall apart, and Lúcio doesn’t wait for a reply, because he knows there won't be one.

He buries his face in Genji and closes his eyes. Genji shakes at the contact, then presses back into it, arching as Lúcio licks at him. Runs his tongue in lazy circles around Genji’s rim, pressing in as far as he can, then starting over again. He massages at Genji’s ass, and fucks him with his tongue, and Lúcio understands why Jesse will do this for ages, until his jaw aches under the strain.

Genji’s thighs quiver. His breathing is labored, and erratic. Lúcio can see him fisting his hands in the blankets already, tugging at them uselessly. His toes curl, and body tenses further and further before deliberately relaxing again.

Genji  _ loves  _ it, and Lúcio loves doing it, and it’s only Jesse touching his shoulder that brings him out of the moment. He doesn’t stop what he’s doing, opening his eyes to glance sideways— Jesse is holding out the bottle of lube. It’s tilted, the cap already open; Lúcio holds up his right hand, and Jesse pours it over his first three fingers before moving in behind him. He wraps an arm around Lúcio’s hips, and tugs him back until he’s propped up on his knees.

Exposed for Jesse, like Genji is exposed for him. He’d gotten so lost in what he was doing, he forgot it wasn’t even the half of things. He lifts his slick fingers to Genji, pulling his mouth away to rub circles against his hole. Slips one inside, and Genji takes it so easily that Lúcio slides in another, just to feel him stretch.

He pauses with two fingers shoved in Genji when Jesse blankets himself over Lúcio, one arm wrapped around his chest, Jesse’s wet fingers pressing between his cheeks. 

“Relax for me baby,” he says, tucking his face into Lúcio’s throat as he circles him with a fingertip, then pushes slowly inside. Lúcio moans, and spreads his knees wider.

He’s been busy with the tour, but Lúcio has made time for himself. For the past year Jesse and Genji have left him fucked out and frustrated all at once, spent and weary on the other side of the screen from them, but it’s never quite enough. They were always so far away, and Lúcio wanted so much more from them. He’s worked himself over on countless occasions— with his fingers, and more recently, with the toy he bought to get himself ready for Jesse. 

The dildo he got is big enough that it’s a challenge, even after a half dozen tries, but he can take it.  _ Enjoys  _ taking it. Jesse’s finger is nothing in comparison; it’s not the stretch that has him throwing his head back, jaw dropping wide as Jesse slips in, withdraws, presses forward again. 

It’s Jesse, touching him. Jesse running his free hand over Lúcio’s chest and stomach, and kissing his shoulder. Jesse humming as he works a second finger into Lúcio, twisting them, stretching him open. 

It’s Genji rocking into his fingers, making pleased noises and murmuring Lúcio’s name. Genji breathing faster, lifting up on his elbows for leverage, trying to get more of Lúcio. Genji reaching back like he wants to take a fistfull of Lúcio’s dreads and hold him in place when he presses his mouth close again, tongue twisting around his fingers as they slide in and out of Genji.

They’ve gone from people on the other side of Lúcio’s computer screen, strangers thousands of miles away, to some of the most important people in his life. It’s drugging to have them there, Genji pliant under Lúcio’s hands, Jesse slowly, meticulously taking him apart.

It’s hard for Lúcio to breathe through it, hard for him to think through it. Hard to focus on any one thing without getting distracted by another— the hitch in Genji’s voice. The curl of Jesse’s fingers. 

Genji is ready well before Lúcio, which is no surprise. Even without any preparation he’d probably have been able to take Lúcio, but the feel of Genji parting around his fingers is too good to resist. He’s needier as they go on, more restless. Whining, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes and bitten lips as his chest heaves.

Lúcio can’t be blamed for his inattention. Jesse is now four fingers deep in him, hand on the small of his back as Lúcio leans forward over Genji, making soothing sounds.

_ Easy, easy. Just like that. _

_ You’re doing so good, sweetheart. _

He’s gasping, thighs quivering, cock viciously hard now as Jesse grinds his  _ knuckles  _ into Lúcio’s prostate. One of Lúcio’s legs twitches and threatens to slide out from beneath him, but Jesse is there, holding him up. He lets his fingers slip out of Genji, palms flat on the bed to steady himself.

Genji takes the opportunity to roll over onto his back, knees thrown wide as he lays against the pillows. He reaches out and guides Lúcio forward until he's flush against Genji’s chest, mostly boneless as Jesse carefully eases his fingers out as well.

He presses back in, this time with only three fingers. The slide is loose, easy; Lúcio is as ready as he’s going to get. Jesse pulls out again, and Lúcio hears the click of the lubricant. Genji coaxes Lúcio’s face up and kisses him, rutting up into Lúcio, grinding their hips together. 

Jesse reaches around Lúcio and takes both their cocks in his slick fist, giving them a few lazy strokes. Making sure Lúcio will slip into Genji easily, but it’s also teasing. 

He’s surrounded. Genji’s hugging him close, ankles hooked over his thighs as he licks into Lúcio's lips. Jesse is laying against his back, mouthing across his shoulders, nudging the thick head of his cock against Lúcio. Not pressing in, but rubbing his crown in circles, feeling the way Lúcio gives under the pressure. Lúcio isn’t kissing Genji back any longer, just breathing heavily into his lips, but Genji doesn’t seem to mind picking up his slack. 

It’s far too much, and they’re far from done.

Lúcio trembles.

Jesse stops stroking them both and takes Lúcio in hand, guiding him down until his cock is snug against Genji. He kisses Lúcio just under his ear, then murmurs into it, barely more than a whisper.

“You ready?”

Lúcio lays his cheek against Genji’s and nods— wants to rock forward into Genji. Wants to arch back into Jesse.

Wants everything, right now.

“Yeah, I’m ready I- please, Jesse.”

Jesse noses through Lúcio’s dreadlocks, and presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Alright, gorgeous, I got you.”

Jesse pushes in, forcing Lúcio forward into Genji as he goes. Slowly, slowly, but no amount of slow is going to make it any less overwhelming. The tight heat of Genji sinking down onto him is revelatory, but Jesse filling Lúcio up is something else entirely. Lúcio can feel Jesse in his bones, in the clench of his jaw, in every hot breath of air that spills from his lungs.

It requires a deliberate effort on Lúcio’s part to relax— to open up, and let Jesse in, in, in, until Lúcio has taken all of him. Jesse lets out a rough breath of his own when his thighs are flush with Lúcio’s, hips tight against his ass.

When Lúcio has taken all of him, when he is buried to the hilt in Genji, Jesse stops and gives him a moment. Trails a hand up and down the outside of Lúcio’s thigh, before grabbing his hip, fingers unsteady. Genji’s clenching around him, cock hard and wet against Lúcio’s belly, clutching at his biceps. 

“You feel so fuckin’ good, Lúcio,” Jesse breathes in his ear, grinding forward a little, making him see stars.

“You really do,” Genji agrees, words ending on a groan as he rolls his hips, trying to pull Lúcio impossibly closer. “Been wanting this forever.”

His hands are shaky on Lúcio’s cheeks, thumbs stroking over his cheekbones. Lúcio opens his eyes to find Genji staring at him with a kind of adoration he’s never known before he met the two of them.

Like he’s everything. All they need, all they want.

“Fuck,” Lúcio says, giving one slow, inexorable thrust. He doesn’t have a lot of room to work with, but it’s enough to have them all shaking. “Please.”

Jesse is incapable of refusing him, Lúcio knows.

He puts both hands on Lúcio’s hips and pulls out before rutting forward, the motion carrying through into Genji. It’s more like he’s fucking the both of them than anything else, and Lúcio is simply reaping the benefits. The pace he sets is slow enough that Lúcio would be impatient, if it were anyone else. Slow enough that he’d tell them to hurry up, get a move on, joke that he didn’t have all day.

Lúcio does have all day, though, and all night, and as long as Jesse and Genji will give him.

Pressed between the both of them with Jesse hot like a brand inside, even this languid rhythm is staggering. It blurs together for a while; Jesse fucks them slow. Bites at Lúcio’s throat, tugs on his nipples, rubs possessively over his skin. Turns Lúcio’s face to the side, and kisses him hard, punctuating every press of his tongue with a particularly vicious thrust before guiding his mouth to Genji’s and letting him take his turn.

Sometimes Genji leans up and gets a fistfull of Jesse’s hair, and they kiss over Lúcio’s shoulder, both of them whining into it. Like it’s too much for them, too.

Like they’re barely holding themselves together.

The first time was never going to last very long, even after he already came into Genji’s mouth. Lúcio tries to warn them, but all he gets out is Genji’s name, eyes closed and mouth open as he spills into him in shuddering bursts of heat. He does manage to get a hand around Genji’s cock, stroking rough and fast, but it doesn’t quite get him there before Lúcio has gone soft and oversensitive inside him. Even Jesse pulling out of him is overstimulation right then, and Lúcio shivers, an apology on his tongue.

He’d wanted to last, wanted to make it good.

Jesse eases him very carefully to the side, and Genji turns toward him, eyes fucked out and dazed as they kiss again. It's gentle, and sweet, but Lúcio breaks away to watch Jesse shove Genji’s thighs apart, to watch him slide into the mess Lúcio left behind. His come is dripping down Genji, and Jesse drags his cock through it. Presses into him with a hiss, and Lúcio doesn’t want to apologize anymore.

Lúcio watches like he has a hundred times as Jesse fucks Genji to pieces, except this time he gets to kiss him. Gets to curl his fingers around Genji’s cock and stroke him. Lúcio mouths at his nipples, and scrapes his teeth across Genji’s chest, and Genji comes over his knuckles with Lúcio’s name on his lips.

He’s starting to think it’s Pavlovian, at this point. A learned instinct, honed to perfection.

Genji comes, and Jesse follows after, shaking through it like it almost hurts. Lúcio understands.

All the best things are like that, so good the edge can sting. Something he learned on stage, millions of people screaming his name.

Something Jesse and Genji taught him again. Something he hopes they won’t let him forget.

They all lay together, Lúcio in between them as they catch their breath, still messy with come and covered in sweat. Genji has his arms around Lúcio, face tucked into his chest. Jesse is behind him, a leg thrown over both of theirs, trailing his fingers up and down Lúcio’s side. 

The sun is still shining outside; it’s barely afternoon. They have the rest of the day. All evening.

Lúcio doesn’t know how long they will stay. Already he wishes they would unpack and never go home again. Wishes that this could be their home, too.

Brazil is beautiful, and he could never live anywhere else, but it’s better with the two of them in his bed, under his roof. Breathing the same air, close enough to touch.

“You guys ruined me,” Lúcio says, smiling into Genji’s hair. He’s teasing, but it’s the truth.

Nothing is ever going to be the same.

“Goes both ways, sweetheart,” Jesse replies, kissing the back of his neck.

Genji finds Lúcio’s hand, and tangles their fingers together.

Lifts Lúcio’s hand to his mouth and kisses his knuckles, looking up at him from underneath his lashes. Something in Lúcio twists, and then settles. It isn’t a new feeling, but one he recognizes, now.

It isn’t the right moment to tell them he’s in love, but they’ve got time.

It can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me nice things, or come yell at me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/scifictioness?lang=en) I do, in fact, have two more pieces plotted out for this verse (one more that is mcgencio focused, and another that is reinzo) so I apologize but I'm not done with y'all yet.


End file.
